New Generation
CHAPTER ONE: NEW GENERATION “How do I look?” Ash asked. “Adorable. Absolutely adorable.” I said sarcastically. “Tell me the truth. I really want to impress Mist.” “What am I supposed to say?” I asked, “Go ask Tantrum or Eisa.” Ash wrinkled his nose. “I am not going to ask your cousin if I look good, Blade.” Ash stated, “She’ll rip my head off or something.” I rolled my eyes. “No, she won’t. You are our future chief. Son of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.” Ash still looked uncomfortable. “You look fine.” I said. He brightened a little. “Hey,” he said, “Maybe we should visit Kara.” I felt my cheeks get hot. “Wait, you don’t mean Kara Ingerman, do you?” “Yup.” I gulped. Kara Ingerman was a girl I had been trying to impress for years. She was cute, funny, strong, and adventurous. Her older sister, Eisa, was just as pretty but she never took a risk and is always spouting information about dragons, just like her father. “How about we visit my uncle?” I asked. Ash paled, “But he always doing insane stuff!” It was true. My uncle Tuffnut was always doing crazy things. He promised Mist and I he would teach us how to jump off a 1,000-foot tall cliff when he got the chance. He always said that before we were born, my mother was just as awesome as him. I find that hard to believe. You see, I can’t remember my Dad. He got lost at sea when I was two years old. Mist, being the older one, says she remembers him faintly. All the adults say I look just like my Dad. Ash sat down on a rock. “Does your sister like flowers?” He asked. “I don’t know.” “You are her brother, you’re supposed to know these things!” I was about to respond when I heard someone call, “Hello, my friends! Let us talk about girls!” I rolled my eyes as Gutwrench Jorgenson slapped me on the back. “What to do you want?” Ash asked. “To talk. How’s it going with Mist?” “We’re still friends, nothing more.” Gutwrench looked at me. Uh-oh. “And Blade. How’s it going with Kara?” “How’s it going with Tantrum?” I asked, hoping to change the subject. “She just doesn’t see my awesomeness. But, she will be mine! I can promise you that.” “Unless her brother Torment doesn’t cut your stomach open and pull out your guts.” Ash mumbled. Just then an exhausted looking Astrid came rushing to us. “Ash, where’s your father?” She asked. “Why? Is there a reason, Mom?” “Tell your father we found a dead body by the shore.” My eyes widened as Astrid ran off. Just then Torment and Tantrum came running toward us. “Did you hear?” Torment asked. “About the body?” “No, about what I found in my shoe. Yes the body!” I saw my sister with Eisa and Kara. Kara looked excited, Eisa looked horrified. Mist saw us and waved. Ash got up and walked over, Tantrum and Torment decided to join which mad Gutwrench follow. I decided to join. “Let’s go see it!” Mist screamed. “The body?” Ash asked. Mist nodded. “Our parents wouldn’t allow it.” Mumbled Eisa. “My Dad would allow it.” Torment said. Mist grinned. “Let’s do it!” Eisa walked away shaking her head. A girl walked past us, causing Gutwrench to follow her. “Who’s in?” Mist asked. Torment and Tantrum raised their hands. Ash raised a shaking hand, and Kara raised both hands. Mist looked at me. “I’m in.” I decided. “Yes!” Mist screamed and ran off towards the direction of the coast. Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Unfinished stories